Wolf's Path
by Amon-Ra3
Summary: Teen Titans/Wolf's Rain Crossover. Beast Boy/Raven pairing and slight Robin/Starfire pairing. Beast Boy and Hige centric. After dreaming of his own death, Beast Boy's health and shape-shifting ability deteriorates. With the help of Aqualad and his fellow titans, Beast Boy must solve the cause of his deterioration and learn the truth of his past life.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own Wolf's Rain or Teen Titans in any way, shape or form.**

 **Hey, everyone. I know it has been awhile but I hope everyone enjoys this story. There is one note I would like to make. All the main Titans are OC at the beginning of the story but I hope I get them more in character later. There is slight bashing of all of the main Titans except Beast Boy but they do redeem themselves later and their behavior is not a representation of my opinions of the characters.**

 **Wolf's Path**

Beast Boy woke desperately searching for the fangs headed to his throat in his dream. He didn't find them but it seemed strange for him to dream of a wolf given what had been happening recently. Beast Boy was different. He was various shades of dark green all over his body with fangs in addition to his human teeth. He had a unique skill. He could change into any animal he wanted including alien ones. He was a member of the Teen Titans, a superhero group, including Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Raven. Robin had come from Gotham after splitting from his mentor, Batman. Starfire was a red-haired alien princess who could fly, shoot green beams out of her hands or eyes as well as having super strength. Cyborg had been in an accident when he was younger and half his body was replaced with cybernetic replacements. Raven was half-alien and half-demon, with magical powers over shadows but they grew out of control if she lost control of her emotions. His relationship with his teammates was strained lately. His ability to change into different animals had helped his team greatly and sometimes they even seem to appreciate him and his abilities but that had changed.

The animal Beast Boy had never turned into was a wolf. He had changed into various species of dog but never a wolf. He had avoided that form instinctively. Lately, his body had a different instinct. Every time he changed, his body wanted to change into only that form. The instinct was so strong changing forms was a struggle and he was slower than he was before. It hadn't really affected their ability to fight crime as a team but Robin was getting tired of Beast Boy's 'slacking off.' He kept insisting Beast Boy needed to work harder or he would be moved to Titan's East under Bumblebee until he took his responsibilities more seriously. None of his teammates were defending him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days later, Beast Boy wandered Jump City aimlessly. His dreams of wolves still haunted him and Robin's patience was just about at an end. It happened suddenly; he'd looked at the other side of the street debating whether to cross it when he saw a tall gray-haired man wearing tight black pants and a black jean jacket. His skin was dark and his hair held in a ponytail but what stopped the green teen was the image of a gray wolf exactly like the one in his dream reaching to tear out his throat overlaying the man for an instant.

Almost as if he sensed the scrutiny the man started to look at Beast Boy's side of the road. The teen superhero freaked and ducked quickly into a dark alley where he transformed into a sparrow and flew back to Titan's Tower.

Over the next few weeks, the Titans noticed a change in their resident prankster. He was distracted and the lag in his shape changing time increased even more. He didn't travel to Jump City, barely staying long enough to fight the criminals they took down. Everyone even Robin was getting very worried about their usually fun-loving teammate. Robin's worry finally turned to anger during one of their fights against Dr. Light when the light maniac managed to hit Starfire. Luckily, the alien teen was okay and they still got the criminal but Beast Boy had still messed up in his mind. They were at the docks at the edge of Jump City. The plan was Beast Boy would turn into an octopus and spray ink in the villain's eyes. Beast Boy took longer than usual which meant he was late spraying the villain leaving Starfire who had been prepared to attack Dr. Light with green star bolts to be caught by surprise. Beast Boy felt guilty but there nothing he could do. Robin was furious. He made arrangements to send Beast Boy to Titans East that night.

Beast Boy made himself comfortable at the Titans East Tower. He was not actually going to be fighting with the other Titans. His main focus was to concentrate on training. It was hard for Beast Boy to stay on the sidelines and despite the East team's efforts he felt like an outsider.

Two months passed with no word from any of the original Titans and Beast Boy was making little progress in his training. Between his friends' abandonment and the new dreams darkening his sleep, the green teen's temper was higher than ever. It got to the point where the East group was growing very worried. Aqualad, having the closest connection to Beast Boy, finally went to talk to his friend.

"Hey, wanna head out and get some pizza? Just us?" Aqualad questioned as he entered the training room Beast Boy was using. Their training room had the same dull metal walls and ceiling as the original Titan's Tower in Jump City but the equipment was quite different. Most of the Titans East group specialized in long range attacks and were more focused on speed not strength. Due to this, the right half of the room held an obstacle course with a timer built into the wall next to it. A smaller obstacle course built specifically for training their leader, Bumblebee's shrunken form and her flying skills was next to it. The left back quarter of the room held a pool of water connected directly to the sea but with closable metal doors at the exit, just in case they needed to seal off the tower to prevent intruders. Aqualad tended to keep them closed unless he needed them open. The last part of the room was an archery/projectile range. Mostly used by Bumblebee and their sharpshooter teammate, Speedy. Aqualad had sometimes used it to practice water throwing.

Beast Boy was in the middle, trying to shift into a tabby cat, but it wasn't working. Aqualad's interruption disturbed him just as he managed to force his body to shift into a cat form but with his concentration ruined, his instincts took over and he changed into a wolf instead.

"Sorry." Aqualad apologized sheepishly. "I've never seen you in wolf form."

"I've never used one until three months ago. Now, for some reason, it seems to be the only form my body wants to be in. Every instinct in me is screaming to take that form and stay in it every day." Beast Boy explained after shifting back to human form with colossal effort.

"Shouldn't that be your human form?" Aqualad questioned.

"It used to be but then I started dreaming of wolves and I changed from unconsciously avoiding a wolf form to struggling not to take that form whenever I shift."

"Is that why Robin sent you here for training?"

"Kind of. He doesn't know about the instinct part but he did notice my longer shifting time. He thinks I'm just being lazy, slacking off."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"He's not interested in talking to me. You know he hasn't called me since he sent me here. None of the others have. Besides, it wouldn't matter. Robin hasn't really trusted me since the Beast incident. He wouldn't care. Apparently, none of them do." Beast Boy answered dejectedly.

"I didn't even realize."

"I know. None of the other Titans outside of the original do either. We manage to keep up appearances in public. Still offering pizza?" Beast Boy asked smiling apologetically. He hadn't meant to burden the Atlantian.

"Sure. I know this cool place, it's even better than the one you're used to." Aqualad answered with a smirk.

"Not likely. Vincent's is the best." Beast Boy argued with a chuckle as the two headed out of the room. Beast Boy didn't notice the rest of the East team hiding around a corner near the entrance to the training room. Nor did he see them smile at his chuckle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Beast Boy's revelation which Aqualad had not shared with the others, Aqualad was torn. He wanted to tell Robin what was wrong with Beast Boy but he wasn't sure what would happen if he did. The Robin Beast Boy described sounded nothing like the team leader Aqualad knew. He wandered what he really knew about the Titans he had met and admired.

A week later, Robin called for a progress report on Beast Boy's training. It was a monthly communication since Beast Boy was transferred but Aqualad had never really though much of the fact that Beast Boy never showed up and Robin never asked to speak to him.

"Hi, Robin." Bumblebee greeted the red and yellow clothed teenager.

"Bumblebee, is Beast Boy any better?" Robin answered cutting to the chase.

"No. He's training every day almost every minute but he isn't any faster." Bumblebee answered sadly.

"If he doesn't improve I'll have to talk to Mento about him returning to the Doom Patrol. We can't afford his lackluster performance." Robin said, shocking everyone present even his teammates if the gasps coming from the screen were any indication.

"Because he's not changing as fast as he used to?" Aqualad spluttered.

"If Starfire hadn't moved fast enough she could have been hurt more by Dr. Light's attack." Robin argued.

"Even if something's wrong with him? Did you even think something could be wrong before deciding he was slacking off or being lazy? Is he right, do you really not care about him?" Aqualad shouted, unable to stop himself.

"Something's wrong with Friend Beast Boy?!" Starfire demanded, pushing Robin out of the screen. Robin enlarged the viewing screen grumbling.

"You didn't know? He's been practically killing himself training. We all knew something was wrong or he would have improved." Speedy asked incredulously.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin finally asked, ignoring Speedy's question though still giving them all the information to answer it on their own.

"His body has changed. It keeps trying to change into a wolf. He has to fight his body's instinct to change into something else and it's getting worse." Aqualad answered.

"What could happen to him?" Bumblebee asked.

"He'll either fight too hard and seriously hurt if not kill himself or he'll be stuck in the form of a wolf forever." Aqualad answered. It was the theory he and Beast Boy had come up with over pizza.

"Muerta? (Loosely translated it means _dead_ in Spanish)" Mas and Menos asked fearfully.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"No. It's our best theory through. In all honesty even Beast Boy is not sure what's going to happen."

"Where's BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Training." The Titans East chorused.

"Call him up here." Robin ordered.

"Beast Boy, Robin wants to talk to you." Bumblebee commed Beast Boy.

"Not funny, Bumblebee. Robin hasn't wanted to talk to me for two months. I'll head up after I've finished training." Beast Boy answered back.

"Beast Boy, I need to talk to you now." Robin ordered as Bumblebee held her communicator up to the screen.

"Yes, sir." Beast Boy agreed angrily. Only Bumblebee heard his whispered, "Sorry Bee" before she closed her communicator.

Robin became impatient as they waited. His mouth opened the minute Beast Boy walked in.

"Beast Boy, sorry. I told him." Aqualad interrupted hoping to avoid what was likely to be a rash or angry statement from Robin.

"It's fine. I didn't insist it had to be a secret. The only reason I never told them is they wouldn't listen." Beast Boy answered with a shrug.

Robin's mouth closed again, this time in shock.

"BB, do you really think that?" Cyborg asked on the screen.

"It took Aqualad to tell you." Beast Boy answered.

"Actually, it took all of us." Speedy clarified.

"This is ridiculous. You're a part of the team." Raven spoke up.

"So the next time you're having emotional problems causing your powers to go haywire Robin will send you over here for training?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"Beast Boy, I - "Robin started.

"It doesn't matter. What do you want me to do now, Robin? Am I staying here?" Beast Boy interrupted.

"No, you'll return to Jump City so Cyborg can run some tests to figure out what's wrong." Robin answered.

"I'd like to come with him." Aqualad requested to both Robin and Bumblebee.

"If it's okay with Bumblebee and Beast Boy." Robin agreed.

Both nodded. Beast Boy looked very relieved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Wolf's Rain or Teen Titans in any way, shape or form.**

 **Hey, everyone. I know it has been awhile but I hope everyone enjoys this story. There is one note I would like to make. All the main Titans are OC at the beginning of the story but I hope I get them more in character later. There is slight bashing of all of the main Titans except Beast Boy but they do redeem themselves later and their behavior is not a representation of my opinions of the characters.**

 **Wolf's Path**

The next few days were busy. Beast Boy and Aqualad had to promise all the other Titans East members that they would call and keep the East group updated as often as possible. They all had come to enjoy the months Beast Boy had spent with them. Despite his training, the green teen had taken the time to help each of them on numerous occasions and entertain them all. They were reluctant to see him go especially given the tension he and the original group seemed to have now.

Aqualad, Beast Boy and Robin had worked out an ocean route. Both Beast Boy and Aqualad could traverse water quickly. Aqualad hadn't been happy with the idea of Beast Boy having to maintain a foreign form for so long but Beast Boy reminded him that technically his human form was foreign according to his instincts and it was just as difficult as all his animal forms but the wolf.

The whole remaining team was waiting at the shore when they arrived at Titan's Tower near Jump City. Aqualad noticed them watching Beast Boy carefully as the shapeshifter fought to return to his human form. It was only after he had finished that the red-haired Starfire rushed forward to give Beast Boy a hug. Beast Boy patted her back awkwardly even as he struggled to loosen her tight grip.

"Star, you're crushing him." Robin called gently.

"Sorry, Friend Beast Boy." Starfire apologized letting go with a blush on her face.

"The tests will start in the morning. Aqualad, you've got the room to the right of Beast Boy's." Robin announced.

"Welcome back, BB." Cyborg added.

Beast Boy grunted and walked past all of them. With an apologetic smile, Aqualad followed him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nothing got Beast Boy out of his room for the rest of the day. Aqualad went out to the city to grab dinner for himself and his green friend. The other Titans quickly learned Aqualad was the only one he'd answer or open the door too.

Cyborg ran every test imaginable but found nothing physically wrong with Beast Boy. His DNA had always been influx since he had gained his shifting ability as a child.

Beast Boy continued practicing his shifting as he had at East Tower. He noticed but ignored the Titans who came down to watch him. Robin looked guilty every time he came down and noticed Beast Boy's struggle. Aqualad felt guiltily happy that Robin was finally starting to realize his error.

Two weeks later, the Titans were getting very worried.

"I can't find anything, Robin." Cyborg cried in frustration one day. The Titans had gathered for dinner except Beast Boy who continued training.

"If there's nothing physically wrong with our friend maybe . . . . " Starfire suggested.

" . . . . it's mental." Robin finished for her. "Raven, could you try scanning his mind to see if that's the problem?"

"If he agrees." Raven answered unhappily. Only the fact she didn't even complain clued the team into how really worried she actually was.

"I'll ask him." Aqualad piped up before anyone could volunteer. Cyborg and Starfire opened their mouths to argue but Robin stopped them.

"You'll have a better chance than anyone else. Aqualad, what exactly did he tell you?"

"About what?" Aqualad asked innocently. He had been expecting the question. Robin didn't look amused.

"He doesn't think you care. He said you haven't trusted him since the Beast incident." Aqualad finally answered as Robin glared.

"That's ridiculous!" Cyborg shouted.

"Really? Then why didn't any of you try to talk to him. He stayed with us for two months. Actions speak louder than words and yours have reinforced everything he said about you. Excuse me; I need to ask him about the mental scan." Aqualad retorted and left the room with his and Beast Boy's dinner.

"Could Friend Beast Boy really feel that way?" Starfire asked tearfully.

"Aqualad's right. We haven't treated him right." Raven answered.

"We'll worry about our relationship with Beast Boy later. Right now, we'll work on figuring out what's wrong with him. We'll save our friend even if he hates us right now." Robin argued passionately.

"Yes, Robin. He's our friend and he needs our help." Starfire agreed.

Renewed determination filled their hearts and the remaining Titans separated. Cyborg intended to pore over his test results until he found something to help his friend.

Cyborg's tests still shed no light on what was wrong with Beast Boy. Aqualad contacted the Titan's East weekly about Beast Boy's health. Word had gotten to some of the other Titans and Aqualad made sure to inform Beast Boy of every call from a concerned teammate. He had been surprised by how relations between Beast Boy and the original Titans deteriorated without him knowing so he wanted to make sure Beast Boy knew he still had many friends among the Titans. Aqualad still had not asked about Raven's mental scan. He worried it would upset Beast Boy given his issues with her and the last thing Beast Boy would likely want was Raven in his mind.

Beast Boy had been back two weeks when Aqualad convinced him to take a trip to Jump City to rent a video. Everything went smoothly until they were heading back to the tower. Beast Boy stopped abruptly halfway back and stared across the busy street. Aqualad followed his gaze to a brown-haired boy running down the street.

"Beast Boy?" Aqualad asked trying to get his friend's attention.

Beast Boy didn't answer. He started to sniff the air. With a soft gasp, he turned into a wolf and ran across the street of thankfully unmoving traffic. Aqualad was too shocked to move for a moment and couldn't get across the street as the traffic had started moving. He did notice as he tried to find an opening that the wolf shape Beast Boy had changed to was not the green of his other transformations but blond with a strange collar around his neck. Beast Boy followed the boy into a small alleyway. When Aqualad reached the alley, he noticed one of the doors slightly ajar on the right side of the alley. He was surprised to find the still wolf formed Beast Boy lying on a slim pink-haired girl's lap when he entered. The boy and two older men were standing around the two staring at Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, can you change back?" Aqualad asked getting everyone's attention. Beast Boy raised his head slowly and looked over at Aqualad. Aqualad seemed to remind him of something as he shook his head as if trying to wake up and moved toward Aqualad. He had gotten only a few feet away when his gaze came to rest on one of the men, a slim silver-haired man. He whimpered and jumped away. He backed toward Aqualad growling defensibly.

"Hige? What's wrong?" the boy asked.

Beast Boy looked at the boy in confusion before shaking his head again. Worried Aqualad found some water running through pipes underneath. He called up the water to obscure their side of the room as Aqualad grabbed Beast Boy's collar and tugged him out of the room. Beast Boy continued shaking his head as if trying to dislodge something until they reached the sea.

"Beast Boy, can you change?" Aqualad asked.

Beast Boy didn't answer but Aqualad saw his eyes close. He managed a partial transformation at first before snapping back to wolf form. He shook his head again and concentrated. It took him ten minutes and a bucket load of sweat for Beast Boy to change into a Manta Ray. He didn't wait for Aqualad as he tipped over the dock edge and fell into the ocean. He made his way swiftly to the island tower. Aqualad could barely keep up. The water actually seemed to help as Beast Boy managed to transform into his form in under two minutes but he collapsed from exhaustion just as Aqualad reached him.

"Cyborg, Beast Boy collapsed." Aqualad called frantically into his Titan communicator. Barely paying attention to the response, he picked up his friend and ran to the door. Cyborg met him there and took Beast Boy. Aqualad tried to follow him to the infirmary but Cyborg stopped him just outside it.

An hour later found Aqualad, Robin, Raven and Starfire waiting outside for news of their friend. Aqualad had already filled the three in on what had happened while they were out.

"He won't wake up for another few hours." Cyborg finally informed them coming out. "He exhausted himself."

"Yeah. Aqualad suspected as much. Did you run any tests?" Robin asked.

"Like what?" Cyborg asked.

"You think it might be mind control?" Starfire asked.

"I can check." Raven added unable to hide at least a hint of worry in her voice.

"We don't have a choice. See what he felt while in the room. All of his senses." Robin ordered.

Raven nodded and went into the room with everyone following behind. Stepping up to the bed she placed her hand on Beast Boy's forehead and chanted. Her eyes glowed black indicating the use of her demonic powers. She stayed like that for fifteen minutes before stepping away from the exhausted Titan.

"Raven?" Robin asked moving forward to steady the dark-haired teen if she needed it.

"Aqualad, did you smell anything there?" Raven finally asked.

Aqualad shook his head.

"Friend Raven, what did you see?" Starfire asked.

"There was a smell. Some kind of sweet flowery smell. Like Lunar flowers." Raven started.

"Lunar flowers?" Robin asked. "What are those?"

"I don't know. It clouded his mind but was almost familiar to Beast Boy. He was shocked out of it when he saw the man he jumped away from. I just saw an image of a gray wolf's fangs coming at his throat when he saw the man."

"He's been dreaming of wolves." Aqualad added.

"Was there anything else unusual?" Robin asked Aqualad.

"His transformation was complete. No green and the boy called him Hige."

"Was this collar here before?" Starfire asked having been studying her unconscious friend.

Aqualad looked over to see the black collar that had appeared with Beast Boy's wolf transformation. He hadn't noticed it before. He had assumed it had disappeared permanently with the wolf transformation.

"It showed up with his wolf transformation." Aqualad answered.

"It's sealed seamlessly around his neck. There's a stylized X on it. I have no idea what it means for Beast Boy." Cyborg added.

"Alright. I'll call the Doom Patrol. They know more about Beast Boy's past than we do." Robin finally said.

"I'll look up that symbol and see what it could mean." Raven added.

"I'll run some more tests." Cyborg agreed.

"We'll help you, Friend Beast Boy." Starfire said quietly to the still form on the metal table.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Robin called the Doom Patrol as promised but they were little help. The name Hige meant nothing to them and they had never seen him transform into a wolf. He had never worn a collar and they had never seen the symbol before.

Cyborg's tests still yielded nothing. Raven found a few meanings in her books but none that seemed to connect to wolves. By the time, Beast Boy woke up two days later; they had made little progress on the mystery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I do not own Wolf's Rain or Teen Titans in any way, shape or form.**

 **Hey, everyone. I know it has been awhile but I hope everyone enjoys this story. There is one note I would like to make. All the main Titans are OC at the beginning of the story but I hope I get them more in character later. There is slight bashing of all of the main Titans except Beast Boy but they do redeem themselves later and their behavior is not a representation of my opinions of the characters.**

 **Wolf's Path**

Raven groaned miserably. Something had been wrong with her since she touched Beast Boy's mind. The scent felt so familiar. The name of it was Lunar Flowers but Raven hadn't gotten that from Beast Boy's mind. She got it from her own even though she had never heard of, seen or smelled them before. In addition to that, now she also dreamed of wolves and a strange old man she felt fond of but didn't recognize.

With a sigh, Raven headed to the Titan's Tower roof. She hoped meditation might help her slumber. She was almost deep enough in her mind to meditate when the scent of Lunar Flowers hit her nose. She was caught by surprise as memories surged to the surface and her body stood up. Without conscious thought, she flew off the roof and followed the scent to a small apartment complex even as the memories continued playing through her mind. Her name was Blue. She had been half wolf, half dog and she had died trying to reach paradise with Cheza, Kiba, Tsume, Toboe, Hige, Hubb Lebowski and Cher Degre. It all made sense. Raven teleported into the little apartment and landed right in front of Cheza. Kiba tensed but a whispered, "Hello Blue," from Cheza stopped him.

"Blue?" Toboe asked.

"Yes. I just remembered." Raven hesitated. "Did you find Hubb and Cher?"

"Yeah. They're on a date." Toboe answered. "We almost have everybody. Hige's the only one left. We saw him but he disappeared."

"He doesn't seem to remember." Tsume added.

"Yes and no. He remembers but he's not well." Raven said carefully.

"He's fighting the memories." Cheza agreed.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"And why is he scared of Tsume?" Toboe asked.

"He remembers how he died but not the context."

"So he remembers -.

"-your fangs reaching out to tear out his throat."

"He is different." Cheza interjected.

"There was some kind of accident when he was a child. He can change into any animal in the world but it left his DNA in flux. Cheza, if he stopped fighting the memories, would he stop having problems transforming." Raven asked.

"Yes but his primary form will always be the wolf." Cheza answered.

"Could he use the human projection he used before?" Raven asked.

"Yes but he would have to relearn it. His body is different."

"But first he has to stop fighting his memories, right?" Tsume asked.

"Yes."

"Can we help him accept the memories?" Toboe asked.

"Actually, let me handle it." Raven answered. "There are some things we need to work through before he's ready."

"Alright. You know where to find us when he's ready." Kiba agreed.

Raven said her goodbyes and left the apartment. She reached the Titan's Tower's roof and sat down. She finally had the answer to what was wrong with Beast Boy and how to help him but even if she told him, he might not believe her. At best, he'd believe her but react badly. She had to figure out how to repair the relationship. She stayed on the roof all night thinking of ways the Titans could show Beast Boy that they did consider him a friend. She stayed away from memories of Blue's and Hige's relationship. Hige and Blue had loved each other very much but even if Beast Boy did accept Hige's memories, he was unlikely to ever forgive her. She practically abandoned him. Strangely enough, it hurt knowing they would likely never be as close they had been then and a part of Raven not even connected to her newest batch of memories hurt at the thought. Much like the laughter she suppressed at Beast Boy's jokes, she had suppressed her fondness and what she suspected might be love for the green teen.

"Friend Raven, would you like to join us for the dining of the morning meal?" Starfire asked from the building access.

"N-will Beast Boy join us?" Raven asked.

"Sadly no. He has returned to training." Starfire answered.

"Where's Aqualad?"

"In the den."

"Talk to Cyborg. Tell him to make tofu and no meat for breakfast."

"But Friend Ra-"

"No, Starfire. Tell him we need to stop thinking of ourselves and start thinking of Beast Boy. He needs our support and we need to try to reconnect to our friend." Raven argued passionately.

"You are right, Friend Raven." Starfire agreed and rushed down the tower steps to tell Cyborg.

Raven made her way down to the den. Through they called it the den; it was the living room of the tower. Aqualad was sitting on the couch.

"Aqualad, I need your help. Star's talking to Cyborg and making tofu instead of meat for breakfast. Will you help me convince Beast Boy to join us?" Raven asked.

Aqualad looked startled at her request but he agreed. It took a great deal of convincing from Aqualad. Beast Boy agreed but he did threaten to leave if he detected any meat near him on the table.

The three entered the kitchen of the tower where meals were held when they ate together. Beast Boy was obviously hesitant walking in but Starfire had convinced Cyborg to leave meat out of the meal entirely. Raven was surprised to note he didn't seem upset at all. Beast Boy was shocked too and even more so when a simple thank you from him caused Cyborg to smile happily. Robin had carefully arranged the seating so there were three empty seats together but the three team members already in the room were not sitting but standing by their chairs.

"Wherever you want to sit, Beast Boy." Robin offered and the three moved away from their chairs.

Beast Boy made his decision quickly and gestured Aqualad and Raven to sit beside him with a hesitant look at Robin who nodded and moved to one of the other chairs between Raven and Aqualad. Cyborg and Starfire followed his example.

Conversation was strained and awkward as Beast Boy wasn't sure what to make of this changed attitude. Robin and the others were afraid to say the wrong thing and upset Beast Boy. Even so, Raven considered it progress and Aqualad seemed happy about the attempt as well.

Robin surprised everyone after the meal by suggesting Beast Boy take a break from his shifting training and spar with him. When Beast Boy hesitated, Aqualad suggested he join them and make it a three-way match. Both Robin and Beast Boy agreed.

Starfire continued the trend by suggesting a movie night with Beast Boy's choice of film.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Through relations had improved between the Titans, Beast Boy was getting worse. It worried everyone, especially Raven. She finally got up the courage to suggest Beast Boy try to spend a few hours in wolf form to see if it would help. In the end, Beast Boy tried her suggestion at Aqualad's urging. It didn't eliminate his problem but it made his shifting easier, if only slightly. It did have another effect that Beast Boy did not mention to the others, even Aqualad. His dreams expanded. Most of them didn't change much though he learned the names of his wolf dream companions. The most surprising dream was the one of the fangs reaching for his throat.

Beast Boy had never noticed how numb he felt in the dream. He now felt the pain flooding his body and the weight of a head in his lap. His surroundings had been distant as if he were at the far end of a tunnel. Only the mouthful of fangs had seemed close, rushing at his throat. The first time he dreamed with the pain and weight he couldn't look down but he heard whispering almost right in front of him. It took two times dreaming it with the new sensations before he could understand the whispering. He was shocked to hear only one voice begging for it to end; begging for death and it was only just before the fangs closed over his throat that he realized it was him begging for death. The realization shook him so badly he didn't even leave his room for three days. He claimed it was the old dream which had stopped for a while and suddenly started again when asked what was wrong. Beast Boy knew none of them believed him but Aqualad was the only one who could convince him to tell him the truth and only after a promise to not tell the others. It was Aqualad who suggested he look at the wolf's eyes next time he dreamed it. Both were realizing they were missing part of a picture which could change everything. What Aqualad didn't tell Beast Boy was his suspicion that Raven knew more than she was letting on. The next time Beast Boy had the dream he focused on the wolf's eyes and saw they held a deep sadness. After the dream, Beast Boy and Aqualad concluded their next move was to find the man Beast Boy had seen the image of the wolf over. They didn't tell any of the others the plan. Beast Boy had considered it but then he had the dream again. This time it started earlier so he could actually look at the weight on his lap. To his surprise, he found Raven's blank dead eyes staring back at him. It was her dead body in a blue trench coat in his lap. Waking from the dream he believed it was just his subconscious fears of losing Raven, the girl he had come to love, but when he mentioned her presence in the dream to Aqualad, the Atlantian explained his suspicion of the half-demon Titan. Beast Boy knew the other Titans would tell her what they planned even if he asked them not too.

The two places Beast Boy had seen him were both in Jump City so the two planned a trip to the city. Robin was reluctant but agreed not wanting to upset Beast Boy. The two spent hours searching the city before finally catching sight of him. They watched him enter a simple and slightly rundown apartment building. It was getting dark so the two decided to return and confront him the next day now that they had an idea of where he might live.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beast Boy felt strange as they approached the apartment the next day. The smell was back. Thankfully, Beast Boy had been at least slightly prepared for that possibility and managed to keep control; however, he couldn't deny how familiar it felt or that a part of him was drawn to it. Aqualad noticed his struggle but said nothing. They both knew Beast Boy needed this. It took everything he had but Aqualad calmly knocked on the door of the apartment. The brown-haired boy from their previous encounter with the man answered the door.

"Hige?" he asked hesitantly upon catching sight of Beast Boy behind Aqualad.

"Actually, this is my friend, Beast Boy, but he's having a difficult problem which we think one of your companions might be able to help him with."." Aqualad answered easily.

"You mean the memories. She said you were fighting them and Cheza said it causes you pain." The boy agreed. "Doing so." He added hastily at Beast Boy's confusion.

"Memories?" Beast Boy finally asked.

"Yes. You are Hige; just as I'm Toboe through I was reborn as Tommy Litock this lifetime. We all died and we were all reborn. We all regained our memories except you. Even Blue got hers though she only got them back a few weeks ago." Toboe answered.

"Blue?" Beast Boy asked.

Toboe was about to answer but the other older man that had been with the boy before interrupted.

"Toboe, you should invite them in. Cheza wants to talk to Hige."

"Yes, Kiba." Toboe agreed. "Sorry guys, come on in." he continued and moved out of the doorway so the two could step into the apartment.

The two followed Toboe and Kiba to a small room with a dingy gray couch and two soft flowered armchairs in black and white. The pink-haired girl from before was in one and the man they had come to find was leaning on the wall behind her.

"Welcome back, Hige." She said softly.

"Who was Hige?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"Our friend." Kiba answered.

"A wolf." The other man said gruffly.

"Tsume." The girl rebuked gently.

"A traitor." Beast Boy added softly.

"What?! Beast Boy, what are y-" Aqualad demanded angrily. They had just started making headway in helping Beast Boy.

"Not in the end. Besides, it wasn't your fault. You didn't even know you were doing it. Jaguara used you. It's her fault." Toboe burst out angrily.

"Toboe, calm down." Tsume said coming to stand behind the brown-haired teen and putting his hand on Toboe's shoulder.

"But he's right. It wasn't Hige's fault." Kiba agreed.

"How do I retrieve my memories?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can help you but you must not fight me." Cheza answered opening her hands to the green teen.

Beast Boy hesitated but finally moved towards her. Aqualad started to protest but Beast Boy stopped him.

"I can't explain it Aqualad but I trust them. I need to do this. I need to understand. Please." Beast Boy begged.

Aqualad stopped and nodded but moved closer to Beast Boy to show he would be close if something happened. Cheza enveloped Beast Boy gently into her arms as he came to her. He breathed in her scent at her instruction and let his mind wander. In that moment, the first memories flowed in. The more he breathed her scent, the more memories he experienced. It took only half an hour for the important memories to come but it felt longer for Beast Boy. The green teen extracted himself gently from Cheza knowing all the memories would return now that the process had started. For the first time since he found his body trying to force the wolf shape, he felt calm and unafraid.

"Beast Boy?" Aqualad asked cautiously.

"I'm okay, Aqualad. I remember and they're right. I am Hige."

"But how?"

"That will take a while to explain. Where's Blue?" Beast Boy finally asked excitedly. He couldn't wait to be reunited with the woman he loved before his death. He had begged Tsume for death so he could be with her. While a part of him still loved Raven, he would love Blue in every lifetime.

"She came by a few weeks ago. She didn't mention it. I figured she would, being your teammate and all." Toboe answered in confusion.

"My teammate?" Beast Boy asked.

"Could it be -" Aqualad started.

"She said her name was Raven." Tsume supplied.

"Raven?" Aqualad questioned.

"Raven is Blue?" Beast Boy questioned angrily.

"Yes." Toboe answered, still very confused.

Beast Boy didn't say anything else. He turned and ran out the door. Aqualad followed ignoring their calls to Beast Boy easily. He was as furious as Beast Boy. Raven had known and never told them but he could tell there was something else he was missing. Beast Boy changed into a sparrow once he got out of the building. Aqualad followed as best he could on foot but he knew Beast Boy's destination, Titan's Tower.

"Robin, where's Raven?" Aqualad sent the message through his communicator.

"The roof." Robin answered wearily." What's wrong?"

Aqualad didn't bother answering before changing the channel to Raven's.

"Beast Boy's coming and you have some explaining to do." Aqualad sent angrily.

"I don't know what you mean Aqualad." Raven answered back calmly, floating to the shore just as Aqualad and Beast Boy reached her.

"Yes, you do, Blue." Beast Boy disagreed angrily. He ignored the other Titans who had come to see the commotion.

"You stopped fighting them." Raven said monotonously.

"Yes, Cheza helped. Why didn't you tell me?" Beast Boy demanded.

"Would you have listened? I only remembered after you collapsed and I scanned your mind. The scent in your memory caught me and then I smelled it on the roof. I followed it and found Cheza and the others."

"You're Blue. I never thought anything would tear us apart. I followed you in death because I couldn't face existing anymore without you. I still love you but you don't even care about me. Not anymore. I guess I am a fool to think I could ever have a happy ending." Beast Boy said sadly. He turned back to the sea, unable to face the memories their home provoked now.

"No. You're wrong." Raven shouted and everyone flinched as a rock exploded down the beach. Raven stopped briefly but ignored it as she finally let her emotions out. "You're not a fool. I love you. I've loved you as Beast Boy and I loved you as Hige. I want nothing more than to spend this life and every life after with you."

"Then why?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

"Because I was afraid to let myself experience that emotion. My powers go out of control if I feel too strongly. I didn't know how to let it show. I was afraid to let it show or let you see how much you meant to me. When Aqualad told us you might die, I was scared of losing you even though I never actually had you. I've been trying to figure out a way to make it up to you but I know nothing will ever be enough." Raven finished ignoring the rocks floating and chipping further down the beach. Right now, all she cared about was making sure Beast Boy knew how she felt and that she'd never considered him a fool.

"She's right. She's the one who insisted on the entirely tofu breakfast for you." Aqualad agreed, no longer angry at her.

"Yes, Friend Raven reminded us that you are our friend and if we ever wanted your forgiveness we needed to start thinking of what you needed and not what we wanted. We have all made a terrible mistake in how we treated you, Friend Beast Boy but I have seen Friend Raven. She truly loves you and has for a very long time even before she was willing to admit it to you." Starfire spoke up.

There was silence as Beast Boy processed what had been said. He had turned back around and now he stared into Raven's eyes seeking the truth. In them he saw the love he had once seen in Blue and the sadness and pain she felt at what she had done.

"You really care that much about me?" Beast Boy asked cautiously.

"Yes. I love you Beast Boy." Raven answered.

Beast Boy suddenly grinned. "Does that mean you'll laugh at my jokes?"

Everyone groaned but Beast Boy noticed Raven fighting a smile as she gave him an irritable no. Sensing the two needed some time alone, the others left. Beast Boy walked over to Raven and cautiously hugged her. To his surprise and delight, she pulled back and kissed him. It was passionate but neither pushed too hard. Raven stopped it when they heard a loud splash down the beach. Beast Boy laughed as Raven looked sheepishly at the large boulder her powers had flung into the sea a few feet distant from them.

"We'll work on that." Beast Boy said cheerfully as his laughter subsided. Raven smiled too, knowing everything was alright between them now. She knew she could never make up for the pain she had caused her love but now he would give her lifetimes to try.

Aqualad returned to Titans East a few days later. He had passed on the improvement of Beast Boy's health to all the Titans. Everyone had been happy to hear it, even the Doom Patrol who Robin contacted to inform them of Beast Boy's return to good health. Robin himself had come to Beast Boy two days after the confrontation with Raven to talk and mend the friendship he had failed to see falling apart so badly. No one but Robin and Beast Boy knew what was said and done in that meeting as all the Titans in Titan's Tower had agreed to respect their privacy but the two got along much better after that. Starfire pushed her way back into Beast Boy's good graces with many hugs, tears and Tamaranian rituals of forgiveness. Aqualad came to suspect Beast Boy forgave her because he couldn't stop laughing at the ridiculous things the rituals of forgiveness required. Cyborg's method was simpler. He pulled Beast Boy into video games, working on the T-Car and any other activity Beast Boy would do with him.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Raven had explained the entire story to the Titans and Hige's old friends. Beast Boy and Raven had enjoyed reconnecting with their old friends. Cheza helped Beast Boy learn how to use the human form mirage in his wolf form and Beast Boy had taken to spending half the day in his wolf form unless there was an emergency requiring his human form or shape shifting abilities. Cheza had even been able to help Raven with her control. Raven still had to be careful about emotions she let out but she could let more out without exploding things than she could before.

As the months passed, each and every one of them could say things were getting better and they weren't worried about where things would end up because they now knew that no matter what, they would always have each other's support, friendship and love. That was all any of them needed.


End file.
